Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cars 2
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cars 2 is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Disney/Pixar crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cars. And it is the season finale of the first part of Beginnings. Plot Finn McMissile, a British spy, infiltrates the world's largest untapped oil reserves owned by a group of lemon cars. After being discovered, he flees and fakes his death. Lightning McQueen, now a four-time Piston Cup champion, returns to Radiator Springs. However, Italian formula race car, Francesco Bernoulli, challenges McQueen to the newly created World Grand Prix, led by its creator, Sir Miles Axlerod. McQueen and his best friend Mater — along with Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, and Sarge — depart for Tokyo for the first race of the Grand Prix. Meanwhile, the lemons, who are led by weapons designer Professor Zündapp and an unknown mastermind, are secretly plotting to secure their oil profits by using an electromagnetic pulse emitter disguised as a camera. They plan to use the emitter to trigger and destabilize the use of Allinol, an environmentally friendly fuel that was created by Axlerod and is required for racers to use in the Grand Prix. McMissile and his partner Holley Shiftwell attempt to meet with American spy car Rod "Torque" Redline at a World Grand Prix promotional event in Tokyo, to receive information about the mastermind. Redline is captured and killed by Zündapp's henchmen, but not before passing his information to Mater, who is then mistaken to be the American contact of Holley and Finn. At the first race, three cars are ignited by the camera. McQueen places second in the race after Bernoulli, due to Mater accidentally giving him bad racing advice shortly after evading Zündapp's henchmen with help from Holley and Finn. Mater is soon abducted by Finn and boards his plane, where he helps to identify some of the information he was given. After traveling to Paris to collect more information from Finn's old friend Tomber, they travel to Porto Corsa, Italy, where the next race is being held. During the race, Mater infiltrates the criminals' meeting, just as the camera is used on a few more cars, causing a multi-car pileup that allows McQueen to finish first. Due to increased fears over Allinol's safety, Axlerod lifts the requirement to use it for the final race. However, when McQueen decides to continue using it, the criminals plot to kill McQueen in the next race in London. This spooks Mater, causing him to blow his cover and allow him, Finn, and Holley to be captured. Mater is taken to and tied up inside the clock tower of the Big Ben. Mater learns that the camera did not function on McQueen, but the criminals tell him they planted a bomb in his pits as a backup plan, spurring him to break free and escape. Finn and Holley escape soon after, but realize that the bomb is on Mater's air filter. Mater has already arrived at the pits when they tell him this, so he flees down the race course while McQueen chases after him. Finn apprehends Professor Zündapp at the finish line. The other lemons arrive and outnumber Finn, Holley, Mater, and McQueen, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other Radiator Springs residents. Mater then uses evidence he has seen to reveal that Axlerod is the mastermind of the plot who placed the bomb on Mater. Mater forces Axlerod to deactivate the bomb, and he and the other lemons are arrested. Mater receives an honorary knighthood from the Queen, while Sarge reveals that he changed McQueen's fuel from Allinol to gasoline, explaining why the camera did not work on him. Finn and Holley ask if Mater can join them on another mission, but he declines, and then participates with the World Grand Prix competitors in a race at Radiator Springs. Trivia *Hiro, Charlie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Victor, Kevin, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Stephen, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, and Foduck guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Diesel, Discord, Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis will work for Professor Z in this film. *The storyline continues in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Cars 3. Scenes * Category:Stuingtion Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Spy films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pixar crossovers